


the symptoms of dreamcasters song

by sorakeii



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorakeii/pseuds/sorakeii
Summary: Somethings bothering Shadow. Like, REALLY bothering him. He can't sleep, he can't eat. People are worried about him. Especially Sonic.But.. what's really up with him?





	1. Chapter 1

He ran his menacing but alluring crimson eyes against the cool metal of the machine in front of him. "So.. fox are you sure this will work?" The young fox in question, raised his goggles off of his soot riddled face.

"Gee, I sure hope it does, especially since this took me 6 whole exhausting weeks to build." Tails says, putting his tools back into the tool belt that rested on his waist.

Shadow's eyebrows furrowed. "That's not the answer I was looking for, especially for something that has the ability to cause harm to anyone that's in it's vicinity." He growled.

"I-if it's used incorrectly." Tails chimed in, feeling a little intimidated by the edgy hedgehog that towered over him.

Shadow snaps his eyes away as he hears footsteps. "Yo Tails! What's up! Been look everywhere for you!" A voice rose from the entrance of Tails workshop. "Heya, Sonic! What are you doing up, especially after that brutal battle?" Tails chirped as he turned his attention towards him.

Sonic chuckles as he stretches his arm across his chest. "Nothin' a hot shower and a nap can't fix." Tails eyebrows furrowed, his expression echoed a mother's own, concerned and disappointed.

"Last time I checked, a nap doesn't fix broken ribs." Sonic chuckles and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

Shadow scoffed at the childish nature of the hero and turned his attention back towards the machine in front of him. "Thank you by the way, for helping him out with this, even though it's not something in your comfort zone." Sonic says to Tails, receiving a happy nod.

"All I need to know is how stable this is and what I need to do to make this easier for the both of us." Shadow turns and faces the fox, his eyes digging holes into Tails.

"Now, cut the crap and explain it to me." Shadow says, looking down towards the young fox with a grimace.

"Hey, lay off Shads, especially since he really didn't have to do this for you." Sonic says, shooting the ebony hedgehog a semi serious glance.

Shadow flashed a look back at him, eyeing him dangerously. Sonic placed his hand on Tails shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

Shadow stares blankly at the machine again, withdrawing himself into his thoughts. Shadow hated the fact that Sonic thinks he can just throw himself into danger without a second thought and not face the consequences later.

He'll never learn.

He's so childish and crude. Though, when the time comes he's a good leader. And Shadow doesn't like to admit it but, he admires his talent of being able to encourage others and... change their mind, in a way. It's clear that Sonic likes helping others figure out how to help themselves when there is no one there to help them.

His additude is... somewhat alluring.

Maybe even a little.. adorable? Shadow just doesn't really know how he feels about this subject so he tries to keep those thoughts to a minimum.

Shadow's ear twitched as he heard someone approach behind him.

"Shadow, look, I don't know you too well, but I can tell when somethings bothering you." Sonic pauses as he feels Shadow tense up slightly.

Sonic continued. "You don't have to tell me everything but it would be nice to know what's making you feel this way..." Shadow looked at the floor silently as Sonic walked in front of him, making an expression that Shadow couldn't place.

"You can't possibly understand what I'm going through." Sonic reached up to place a paw onto his shoulder. Shadow grimaces, making Sonic remove his paw nervously.

"You will never know how it feels to be intangible, how it feels to be powerless though you were made to be the complete opposite."

Shadow continues, his voice shaking. He clears his throat, trying to rid the fear from his voice.

"I say I'm one things but I'm conflicted and feeling the opposite." Sonic swallows thickly, feeling his heart ache.

"Do you have to question your purpose? Do you even consider how it feels? " His voice becomes a frantic whisper.

"Let me paint you a picture, if you can't understand where I'm coming from." Shadow makes eye contact with Sonic before continuing, making the other watch breathlessly.

"The nightmares won't stop Sonic, no matter how many times you beg and plead." He hands trembles as he continues. "The ear-splitting, blood curdling sound of you being ripped into pieces by your own thoughts sends you into a frenzy of rage... An uncontrollable being." His voice grew bitter as he pushed past Sonic, his body feeling fatigued.

"Shadow..." Sonic murmured, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Shadow stops in his tracks. " What do you do when you hit rock bottom like that?" The blue hero tried to keep his voice steady, a little frightened at the other's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Why would that matter to _you_?" Sonic frowned as Shadow turned to leave.

"From what you've said, I'm guessing that you got Tails to build this thing because you are having nightmares?" Shadow turned to glare at him.

"I want to help you!" Sonic yelled abruptly.

A blush crept up on his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"I want to help you.. find peace in your sleep."

Shadow looked at him in shock... Sonic wants to help him? Of all the people that he could be helping right now, he chose him?

Shadow waves his hand as and murmured a 'Whatever.' Shadow wasn't feeling too good all of a sudden. He stumbled back a little and clutched his head, his vision fading in and out.

"Shadow? You alright?" Sonic asked as he moved towards him to catch him.

"Yeah. Get the _hell_ off of me."

Sonic gave him a quizzical look before setting him down on a nearby chair.

"What's gotten into you Shads?" Sonic said, examining him. Shadow blinked back the sleep from him eyes.

"I gotta go." Shadow told Sonic.

"What? Why?" "Don't worry about it." He walks outside, his motorcycle rested outside of Tails workshop.

"You said I could help you!" " _I don't care_." Shadow snapped as Sonic folded his arms and pouted angrily.

They both sat in silence. The quiet humming of the motorcycle, was the only sound heard.

" _Fine_ , Let's go." Shadow sighed as Sonic smiled and climbed onto the back of it. Sonic latched onto his waist and scooted closer towards Shadows back. Shadow grumbled as he looks off. They soon drove off, leaving nothing but dust in it's wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic almost forgot how beautiful Green Hill was. 

He never really paid attention to it, y'know? He was just.. so busy with the hero stuff. 

Sometimes, being the fastest thing alive, has it's downsides.

Sonic looked out into the crystal clear lake that had surrounded the jagged land. The smell of fresh grass being crushed under the tires of the motorcycle filled his senses. 

Sonic turned to see the dirt and sand form clouds of dust as they sped on 100 miles an hour. 

He loved the feeling of the cool, but salty lake air whip past his face. 

He felt like he was going to burst with excitement. The sheer thrill of this bike ride made Sonic feel super calm. 

Shadow glanced at the cobalt blue hedgehog in his side view mirror, noticing the childlike wonder in his eyes. Sonic caught him looking, glancing at him with a knowing smirk. 

Shadow groaned to himself as his face warmed up, a small smile came across it.

They sped past a cascade, the loud rushing sound of water let a spray of water hit their faces. Sonic held his hand out to touch the cool water, splashing it onto him self. 

"Hey Shads this is amazing!" He beamed as Shadow nodded in agreement, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest. 

They reach a spiral, making Shadow look back at Sonic with a smirk on his face. "You might want to hold on for this one." He says as Sonic smile wavered.

He leans into Shadow's shoulder and held on tighter. Shadow pressed the gas a full speed, swirling around the ring like curve.

They both howled in excitement as they hurtled around at the speed of sound.

"I wanna do that again!" Sonic yelled over the blaring engine.

Shadow chuckled as slowed down slightly as he noticed he was approaching his destination soon. 

Sonic went back to looking at the landscape once more, just taking it in. 

The green grass reflected the bright light of the moon, shimmering soft blue light. Sonic decided that this was a ride he'd never forget.

×××

Shadow mounted his bike and tooked the keys out. Sonic whistled in amazement as he looked up at the house "Wow some place you got here Shadow!" Shadow nods as he walks up the stairs.

"Yep." he says as he steps onto the creaky boards that lead up towards the house.

"I thought you lived in a cave or something." Sonic joked as he ran up the stairs. 

"Mhm.. well now you know I don't." The black hedgehog replied, a small smile inch across his face.

He placed the key into the door and twisted the knob, opening the door. "Welcome home." He says as Sonic roamed around. 

Sonic gave him a quick nod, a tinge of heat spread across his face. Soon after, Shadow had realized that he his words could have been taken out of context.

"I- I mean, welcome to my home." He says, fiddling with his keys in his hands. He hung them up on a hook by the door as he locked it behind himself.

He then pulled a box of matches out a vase by the door and began to light some candles.

"Uh.. yeah- right-- I know what you meant..." Sonic says, turned so that Shadow couldn't see how flustered he was. 

"Well let's get to the bottom of this shall we?" Shadow sighs as he clicks off his jet attachments and leaves them by the door.

"Yeah! But, uh what do we do first?" Sonic asks as he looked around some more.

"Well... Honestly I don't know." Shadow muttered under his breath.

"Let's just relax then, If you're havin' trouble sleeping." Sonic says as he pulls him towards the couch.

Shadow sits calmly on the chair. Sonic sits on the ottoman in front of him. "This is a neat trick Amy taught me." He says as he moves some pillows around the other.

He makes a nest like shape out of pillows to surround him. Shadow frown wavered as he saw the other trying so hard to make him feel comfortable so he can rest. Sonic looked at him with a small smile as he placed one last pillow around his head. "Now, relax alright." Sonic whispers. Shadows eyebrow twitched as he sat still for a moment.

He fidgeted and moved and squirmed until he finally groaned in anger.

Sonic looked at him and sighed. "I see your problem bud, here, give me your hand." Sonic says as he holds his own hand out. 

Shadow slowly reached his hand out towards the other. Sonic took it into his own and moved it towards his chest. "Here, you feel that Shadow?" Shadow nodded as he felt a pulse, his own heartrate rising in his chest.

"Focus on that feeling." Sonic says looking up at the calm state Shadow was in. 

This reminded him of something. His eyes were closed and his heart thumped softly. He sat still for a moment, clearing his mind.

"Not to be rude or anything but, do you have snacks?" Sonic whispered, Shadow opening one eye to glare at the other. 

"You know what? I go look later alright?" He laughs nervously. Shadow was too tired to reprimanded him so he drifted off instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to ruin the moment sonic sksksk


End file.
